Manipulations audacieuses
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... (Rated M)


Manipulations audacieuses

Lorsque Bokuto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il se demanda était où il se trouvait. Il était allongé dans un lit, à priori le siens. Il ne se souvenait même pas quand il était rentré. Ils avaient passé le réveillon en équipe au gymnase. Ils avaient pu réserver la salle pour la soirée. Ils le pouvaient bien : ils faisaient la fierté de leur lycée depuis qu'ils avaient gagné le dernier tournois inter lycées une fois de plus. Ils avaient bien profité de la soirée et s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Le problème était qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser une bouteille de bière à leur entraîneur et l'avait bu en cachette. Et apparemment, il ne tenait pas DU TOUT l'alcool. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation. Sa main était toute engourdie et pour cause : non seulement elle était sous la joue du passeur de son équipe, mais en plus ce dernier – qui dormait à une distance plus que déraisonnable de lui – ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- A... Akaashi ?

Le brun bougea dans son sommeil en grognant un peu et recala sa joue dans la main de son capitaine. Bokuto le rappela et le secoua tout doucement. Akaashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Bokuto. Il ne semblait pas gêné par sa position qui déroutait Bokuto. Il avait toujours été attiré par Akaashi et depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments à son égard avaient changé. Il désirait qu'ils deviennent plus que des amis, mais ne savait pas comment l'annoncer au brun, ni comment il réagirait. C'est ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Le trouver chez lui, à ses côtés, en se réveillant tenait du miracle. C'était comme se réveiller dans un rêve où tout ce qu'on souhaite est réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bokuto-san ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

\- Hmm... non pas que ça me dérange, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, désolé... Je sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que j'ai commencé à boire la bière...

Akaashi grommela et entreprit de bouger.

\- En gros, tu as commencé à raconter tout et n'importe quoi, t'étais un peu mort, alors je t'ai raccompagné chez toi pour pas que tu fasses de bêtises. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Akaashi venait de lui débiter ça encore un peu endormi. Bokuto ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Il avait vraiment un trou de mémoire. C'était ridicule l'effet que lui faisait la moindre dose d'alcool... Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Soudain, Akaashi se rapprocha de lui, il était juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Et ça, tu t'en souviens ?" Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à les bouger. Il embrassa Bokuto langoureusement.

Bokuto ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, il était enchanté qu'Akaashi l'embrasse de la sorte, lui qui l'avait toujours aimé secrètement, mais comme il ne comprenait pas la situation, il ne savourait pas ce baiser autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il se détacha finalement.

\- Attends, attends, demanda Bokuto en reprenant son souffle, il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- Bah non...

Akaashi détourna un peu la tête et rougit. Il hésitait à expliquer à Bokuto.

\- Quand... quand on est rentrés, je t'ai amené ici et tu as commencé à m'embrasser...

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de rougir.

\- Oh... oh d'accord... je... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ AKAASHI !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bokuto-san. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé... J'étais d'accord et je... je me suis laissé faire.

\- Et ne me dit pas que... que je t'ai... qu'on a...

-... couché ensemble ? On s'est embrassé et tu as commencé à me caresser... et tu m'as enlevé mes vêtements... et... ouais, ouais on l'a fait ouais.

Bokuto était bouche-bée.

\- Oh Akaashi, je suis tellement embarrassé, j'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais capable de faire ça s'il te plaît pardonne-moi j'avais plus toute ma tête si je t'ai blessé j'en suis profondément désolé jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner Akaashi dis-moi que tu m'en veux pas-

\- Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san ! L'arrêta le brun. Ça va, je vais bien. Je t'ai dit : je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Et honnêtement, c'était... wow, juste fantastique, j'avais... j'avais jamais senti ça avant.

\- Ah... ah ? T'as aimé alors... ? Mais tu me racontes pas de conneries ?

Akaashi se pencha sur son capitaine et lui dit tout bas :

\- Le préservatif est dans la poubelle là-bas, tu peux aller vérifier si tu veux...

Après jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers la poubelle en question, Bokuto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était si proche de lui. Il le regardait avec un regard dont seul lui avait le secret. Il l'avait déjà regardé comme ça après quelques entraînements, quand il voyait Bokuto se changer. Bokuto ne se lasserait jamais de ce regard. Akaashi reprit la parole :

\- J'ai... j'ai envie qu'on recommence. T'es d'accord ?

Bokuto ne donna aucune réponse et attira Akaashi contre lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément à son tour. Aussitôt, il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, l'enleva et couvrit le corps de son passeur de caresses. Il sentit leur pouls s'accélérer. Alors il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet ?

Il descendit lentement vers son caleçon et passa une main sous l'élastique. Il pétrit ses fesses. LE souffle d'Akaashi était irrégulier et il s'arrangeait pour que Bokuto l'entende. Ce dernier savait qu'il en voulait plus. Après être resté un temps sur ses fesses, il se dirigea vers son entrejambe et massa lentement son érection naissante. Akaashi tressaillit au contact et poussa un gémissement aigu. Le capitaine en profita pour inverser leur position. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il couvrit son torse de baisers et descendit progressivement vers le membre dont sa main s'occupait. "Bo... Bokuto-san... ah... te sens pas obligé..."

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et si tu m'as dit que c'était fantastique, je veux aussi pouvoir le confirmer en pleine conscience.

Après avoir fait glissé son caleçon hors des jambes du brun, il embrassa sa verge dressée, à sa base. Akaashi rejeta la tête en arrière et essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas partir trop vite. Bokuto caressa son membre avec de lents coups de langue et remonta progressivement vers le bout. Quand il mit le bout de sa langue sur son urètre, de laquelle s'échappait déjà un peu de liquide, Akaashi eut un soubresaut et poussa un soupir significatif qui incita Bokuto à continuer ses massages pour les moins très excitants. Alors qu'il commençait à décrire de petits cercles avec sa langue sur le bout du pénis de son amant, il caressa de ses doigts libre l'entrée qui se situait entre ses fesses. Le brun poussait des "Ah" sensuels tout en s'agrippant aux draps. Bokuto introduit un doigt en lui. Puis un deuxième. Son passeur était vraiment étroit. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment en essayant de dissimuler ses gémissements. Bokuto saisit un tube de vaseline sous son lit (toujours planqué là au cas où...) et recommença les mêmes gestes avec du gel sur les doigts.

Bokuto décolla sa bouche de son sexe et se redressa pour le surplomber de sa carrure imposante. Il enleva son boxer, ce qui révéla son membre déjà excité. Il prit le préservatif qu'Akaashi lui tendit et le déroula sur son chibre. Il se pencha vers le brun. Akaashi rougissait et le regardait avec des yeux mi ouverts dans lesquels luisait une luxure que Bokuto ne lui soupçonnait pas. Le passeur prit la tête de son capitaine dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui chuchoter : "Vas-y". Bokuto s'enfonça lentement en Akaashi qui ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. L'argenté s'arrêta, mais le noireau l'encouragea à continuer. C'était au-dessus de tout ce que Bokuto avait pu imaginer jusque-là. La sensation était chaude, excitante et tellement agréable. Il sentait Akaashi se contracter autour de lui à mesure qu'il avançait en lui, rien ne pouvait remplacer ça. Akaashi était parfait, sensuel à souhait, délicieux. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui, de sa personnalité. Et il l'aimait. Cela lui montrait qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible que ce que tout le monde pensait. Akaashi ressentait plein de choses, comme tout le monde, c'est juste qu'il avait une manière différente de s'exprimer. Bokuto était un privilégié.

Quand il rentra le dernier centimètre en lui, Akaashi miaula de plaisir et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Ils haletaient tous les deux bruyamment. Le brun le regarda de ses yeux bleu nuit.

\- Bokuto-san... tu permets que... j'essaie quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il entre deux respirations.

L'autre acquiesça. Akaashi inversa leurs positions, tout en restant soudé à lui et s'assit sur les hanches de Bokuto. Il commença à bouger sur Bokuto qui poussa un grognement de plaisir. Les mouvements de bassin d'Akaashi s'accélérèrent sans pour autant être effréné. Il prenait juste son temps et montrait à Bokuto à quel point il pouvait être érotique. Tellement érotique, pensa Bokuto. Dire qu'ils étaient en train de _le_ faire. Eux, capitaine et passeur. Le fait de réaliser permit à Bokuto de mesurer encore plus la chance qu'il avait, et cela boosta sa libido. Il observa Akaashi. Il remonta vers son visage en détaillant toutes les courbes de son corps. De fines gouttelettes de sueurs faisaient luire sa peau, faisait ressortir chaque trait de son corps musclé. Akaashi avait fermé les yeux et entrouvert la bouche par laquelle s'échappaient de longs geignements impudiques que Bokuto n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour. Il sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Akaashi n'allait pas assez vite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller à son rythme. Il le saisit de nouveau par les hanches et le retourna rapidement sur le lit, inversant une fois de plus leurs positions.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir si tu fais durer le plaisir comme ça.

Akaashi fut surprit de son geste, mais ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il incita Bokuto à bouger son bassin en continuant les mouvements du sien. Bokuto ne se fit pas attendre et commença un mouvement plus brutal et plus effréné que celui du brun. Akaashi jouit en premier, en poussant un petit cri aigu après avoir répété plusieurs fois le prénom de son aîné. Encouragé par tant de sollicitude, Bokuto jouit peu de temps après lui.

Bokuto s'arrêta quelques temps plus tard. Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés, l'un sur l'autre. Bokuto se retira d'Akaashi, enleva le préservatif, le noua et le déposa au pied du lit. Il le jetterait plus tard, il voulait encore profiter du moment avec le noireau.

\- Akaashi, c'était… vraiment fantastique…

\- Convaincu alors ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. C'était comment par rapport à la première fois ?

\- Hm… plus vif, plus long et tu es resté éveillé jusqu'au bout cette fois.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que je me suis endormi pendant ?

\- Juste après.

\- Aaah jsuis vraiment nul… Désolé !

\- Tu es loin d'être nul, Bokuto-san.

Il attira sa tête plus près de la sienne.

\- On recommencera ?

\- Quand tu veux, sourit l'argenté.

Akaashi lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ils restèrent dans le lit quelques minutes avant qu'Akaashi ne se lève et aille se doucher.

Bokuto en profita pour aller jeter la capote usagée dans la poubelle plus loin dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant en regardant le contenu de la poubelle avant de la lâcher dedans. Il sourit.

Akaashi ressortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Bokuto-san.

\- Pas de problèmes.

\- Merci de m'avoir hébergé pour cette nuit, sourit-il.

\- Alors c'était vraiment ''plus long'' qu'hier soir ?

Akaashi se raidit un instant, puis comprit où son amant voulait en venir. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, répondant par la même occasion à celui de Bokuto :

\- 'Y a pas photo.

Il partit de chez son capitaine. Bokuto, ne lâchant pas son sourire, secoua doucement la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers la douche. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il passa devant la poubelle de son bureau.

Elle ne contenait qu'un seul et unique préservatif.

* * *

J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes écris tout à l'heure et je me suis dit ''Pourquoi ne pas le partager avec le fandom ?'' xD J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !

Ça n'est pas trop mon genre d'écrire des fictions M, et je sais que c'est très critiqué par les fans (ce que je respecte et comprends). Mais bon... Faut toucher à tout :) L'écriture, c'est comme le dessin ! Plus divers sont les thèmes abordés, plus on progresse (selon moi ^-^).

Alors oui, c'est complètement une fic-porn/porn-fic (au choix), je vous l'accorde...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! S'il a des modifications à faire, j'en tiendrai compte pour les prochaines ;) (car il y en a **une autre** du même genre qui attend héhé).

PS : Je vois que beaucoup certains mettent la fiction en ''follow the story''. C'est très gentil ^^, mais il n'y aura pas de suite xD C'est juste un One Shot ;)


End file.
